Date with a commoner
by melodyanderson04
Summary: Atobe and Ryoma goes out on a date...a commoners date! Will the king survived the wrath of the commoners!


Date with a commoner

By: Mely-chan

Dedicated to: animeangel088

_Oneshot

* * *

_

Ryoma Echizen leaned against the wall and watched the snow fall down the road. Toady was the start of winter break and he finally got some time to relax. He stared at his wristwatch. He sighed in irritation and scanned the crown in front of him. Today, he was supposed to go on a date with his boyfriend Atobe Keigo a.k.a. monkey king. They were suppose to meet in front of the train station but 30 minutes had gone past and still no sight of the monkey king.

"Damn, where are you, idiot?!" He screamed mentally resisting the urge to kill somebody.

"Ryoma." A familiar voice from behind called.

Ryoma immediately turned around to punch the light out off of his boyfriend but stopped when he saw Atobe Keigo covered in snow, pale and was shivering.

His eyes widen. "What the hell happened to you, Kei?!" He asked running quickly towards his lover. He brushed the snow in his shoulders.

Atobe smirked weakly. "I-I walked all the way here to meet you…" He said his teeth chattering.

"What?! You're dead stupid, do you know that! Why'd you do that?! You might die out there, do you know it's already it 20 degrees F and you freakin' walk?!" He lectured trying to warm his trembling lover.

"Well…I don't want to use my cars. I want to have a simple date with you, brat." He teased hugging Ryoma.

Ryoma blushed at the sudden contact. He tried to push Atobe away from him but the older boy was much too strong than him. "H-hey Kei…people are staring at us…"

Indeed, people who walked past them dramatically stopped and watched to sweet scene in front of them. The girls squealed while the men look disgusted.

"Okay fine, let's go." Atobe said releasing Ryoma from the deadly hug. He smiled at the petite boy in front of me. "Now, where do you want to go?"

Ryoma smiled back. "You'll never guess…"

* * *

Atobe stared at the place his lover bought him. He looked at the low class restaurant and the people enjoying their cheap foods.

"Hey Ryo, why are we here?" He asked irritated.

Ryoma glared at him. "Shut it Kei. I thought you want to have a normal date. So I bought you here.'

Atobe glared back at his lover. "Yes, I said we should go on a normal date and I've made a list of where we should go." He said getting a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it over to Ryoma.

Ryoma read the note and turned into a stone. Atobe looked at him. "What?"

He smacked Atobe's head a vain forming in his forehead. "You idiot! You don't need to bring your lover in a 5 star hotel just to have lunch in a normal date!"

Atobe rubbed his head. "It's normal for me."

'_Rich bastard.' _Ryoma commented inside his mind. "Anyway, order anything you want, I'll pay for it."

Atobe pinched Ryoma's nose. "No you don't. Even if it's cheap, I'll still pay for it."

Ryoma stared at him with irritated eyes. "Are you insulting me, monkey king? Don't say that because you're rich doesn't mean you have to treat me at everything."

"I didn't say that. I just want my lover to feel that I love him!" He defended.

Ryoma smirked. "I already feel it." He said.

* * *

After a while, their lunch was brought to them by a waiter. Atobe stared at the motionless, monotone food in front of him.

"What's this?" Atobe asked holding the soggy fried in his elegant fingers.

Ryoma glared at him. "Its French fries you dummy."

"It doesn't look like a French fries to me…"

"Well it does to me." Ryoma retorted back eating his burger. He ate it noisily making Atobe look at him in disgust. Ryoma glanced at his lover. "What now?"

"Uh no, its nothing." Atobe answered. He grabbed the burger and unwrapped it. Ryoma watched his lover silently with amused eyes. Atobe opened his mouth and took a bite at the burger. He munched it carefully.

"It doesn't taste bad…" He mumbled taking another bite.

Ryoma smiled. "I told you."

* * *

The two lovers decided to walk towards the shopping mall. Ryoma told Atobe that he wants to buy another cell phone and watched at the television that this mall will hold a competition and the prizes are free cell phones. So now, the two of them are going to the mall to get them. Whoohooo!

Atobe glared at Ryoma. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked.

"You love me right? So bear with me." Ryoma whispered back.

Ryoma and Atobe ended up joining the contest. Many people watched the contests and also many couples joined to contest. The rules of the competition were easy. The boy should piggyback his girlfriend and stand up in the stage. He must carry the girl until the end of time and whoever couple will last, they'll win. Easy right?

"Though I have to do it I'm really embarrassed…I'm the only boy here." Ryoma muttered as Atobe carried him behind his back. The older boy smirked. "No worries Ryo, you look like a girl anyway."

"Shut it monkey king." Ryoma hushed.

"**After 20 minutes of torture, 18 couples already gave up. Now, it's down to two couples! Who'll win?!" **The announcer asked.

"We have to win, Kei!" Ryoma whispered.

Atobe sweatdropped. _"I can't believe my lover wants that cell phone badly." _He thought. "Why don't I just you buy you one?"

Ryoma flinched. "I want to have that cell phone with my own strength, Keigo." He said smiling.

Atobe smiled as well. "Whatever you say."

* * *

After the tiring date, Ryoma and Atobe found themselves in another cheap restaurant (Atobe's comment). Fortunately, Ryoma and Atobe won the contest and he got the cell phone a.

"Thanks to my tennis practice, I managed to carry you for almost 2 hours." Atobe said teasing Ryoma.

Ryoma pouted. "I'm sorry. Anyway, I think I'll treasure this phone coz I got it from your hard work."

"You should, you brat." Atobe said.

Ryoma laughed and Atobe smiled. It's rare to see Ryoma Echizen laughed sincerely and the pain is worth it.

* * *

Atobe held Ryoma's hands to keep it warm. Both of them are walking town the empty road of the city and snow flakes gently fall down on them.

"Thank you for being a commoner in just this day, Keigo." Ryoma said holding Atobe's hands tightly.

Atobe looked at him. "Yeah. Being a commoner is not that easy."

"You bet." Ryoma agreed smiling.

Atobe smiled seductively and carried Ryoma bridal style. The sudden action makes the petite boy shocked. "What?" He asked blushing.

"You know, my back hurts a lot from carrying you." Atobe whispered huskily in his ears.

Ryoma smirked. "So what should I do to make you feel better?"

Atobe pretended to think. "Hmmmm…why don't you cure me with your love?"

Ryoma chuckled. "You got it."

And the two lovers spent their night melting the snow around them with their eternal love.

* * *

What'd you think? Please review and don't be so harsh on me! This is my first time writing a oneshot! Thanks! Dedicated to animeangel088.


End file.
